Je sacrifierais ma fin heureuse pour toi
by Shayla.O
Summary: " C'est moi le héro ! Comment osez-vous me martyriser à ce point là lorsque je suis dans vos O.S avec Envy ? Pourquoi hein ? Vous me détester à ce point ? Et si pour une fois c'était moi le monstre, et si c'est moi qui vous détestait ! "


O.S Envy/Ed : "Je sacrifierais ma fin heureuse pour toi."

L'homonculus allait d'un moment à l'autre commencer à s'émietter et mourir, sa pierre philosophale était vide.  
Couvert d'estafilades, il était menotté à un pilier de béton. Son bourreau avait perdu la tête, ou plutôt, il jouait extrêmement bien la comédie pour montrer au monde entier que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit nabot pas très futé au service de l'armée.  
Mais la réalité était tout autre. L'alchimiste aux yeux d'or était d'une cruauté sans nom. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : récupérer le corps de son frère à n'importe qu'elle prix. Les vies des hommes qu'il tuerait pour une pierre lui importait peu. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de son frère, qui ne voulait pas que son corps ait été payé par des vies humaines. Cela mettait Ed' dans une colère noire, sans qu'il puisse jamais lui montrer son ressentiment ni à lui, ni à personne.  
Pendant des mois il avait contenu sa haine contre ces humains - dont il faisait malheureusement parti - et puis un jour il à fait connaissance avec la personne, la chose avec qui il allait enfin pouvoir défouler toute cette rage, avec qui il allait jouer, la chose qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de sa victime. Un frisson de peur. La porte qui celait son enfers grinça sûr ses gong laissant un filet de lumière l'éblouir. IL revenait.  
De la lumière une ombre sorti, une ombre terrifiante qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien. Lors des séances de torture il avait appris à le connaître, lui et ses habitudes.

Envy se mit à gigoter autant qu'il le pouvait – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose - et à gémir comme un chiot battu. L'ombre sourit et ferma la porte d'un coup sec. IL enleva le bâillon de son jouet et s'allongea de telle sorte que sa tête blonde reposait sur sa cuisse tremblante et pale. Dans ses yeux d'or se reflétait une indifférence effrayante.

Il leva la main pour toucher la joue du brun. Celui-ci sursauta. Il couina de nouveau.

Edward était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air. Sa proie était prise dans ses pièges depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle ne s'en rappel. A l'aide de gros pieux de métal, il avait empalé les pieds de l'homonculus de l'envie, puis grâce à l'alchimie il avait relié c'est pieux au plafond. De telle sorte que s'il voulait s'échapper il était obligé de s'arracher les pieds. Ensuite lui avait confectionné un collier de clou. S'il ne bougeait la tête que d'un centimètre les clous s'enfonçaient dans la chair de sa nuque. Quant à ses mains, de part et d'autre du pilier, sur lequel il était appuyé, elles étaient cousues ensemble, puis enchaînées. Autant dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, ni se transformer au risque de mourir. La douce main de l'alchimiste d'État caressait lentement le visage de son objet.

- Parle moi. Son ton était trop calme. Envy le connaissait, c'était le seul à le connaître.

- Pou… Pourquoi ? Sa voix enrayée par la douleur était faible.

- Je n'ai rien à faire d'autre. Aujourd'hui j'ai tué un de tes frères.

- Qui ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

Le silence s'installa de nouveaux. Le persécuteur soupira avant d'élever la voix.

-Pourquoi ne parles-tu plus ? Avant tu parlais si souvent que je t'ai arraché la langue plusieurs fois. Tu la perdu pour de bon ?

Envy déglutit et répondit.

-Tu… Tu as du potentiel Chibi-chan. Ne le gâche pas à… Il s'arrêta net avant de prononcer ce qui le tuerait surement. Il se corrigea. Ne gâche le pas à aider ces stupides humains

- Tu parles de mon frère n'est-ce pas ?

-… Non

-Tu trembles.

- Ton frère est la seule chose qui maintient ton humanité en ce bas monde.

-Tu aimes mon humanité ?

-Non.

Edward sourit. Envy disait la vérité, il détestait la gentillesse que portait son tortionnaire à son frère. Il détestait savoir qu'Alphonse était plus important que lui aux yeux du jeune homme couché sur lui.

L'ainé des Elric portaient beaucoup d'attention à son jouet, ça l'homonculus aux cheveux sombres adorait, mais par contre il portait beaucoup plus l'attention à la grande boite de conserve qui lui servait de frangin, et ça, il ne le supportait plus. Mais au moins il pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à connaître son secret, mais à qui…

-N'avons-nous pas droit à une fin heureuse ? Rien que tous les deux ? Envy secoua la tête et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux

-Non, nous… Nous ne pouvons pas, il ne s'agit pas de notre histoire, mais de la tienne.

Ed' se releva et détacha son collier, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et de ses pousses il essuya les larmes de son objet.

-Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas changer ça ?

-Pa… Parce que c'est comme ça. Je suis destiné à être méchant, à être tué par le héros. Toi.

-NON ! Tais-Toi ! Je ne t'ai pas ordonné de pleurer et encore moins de mourir. Je ne veux pas ça ! Tu es mon jouet, tu es à moi. Tu es le seul qui sais qui je suis, le seul à savoir de quoi je suis capable. Si c'est pour te sauver, alors je suis prêt à sacrifier ma fin heureuse. Je veux que tu reste avec moi pour toujours !

Ed' était en colère, il haïssait le monde entier d'avoir choisi à sa place son destin. Pourquoi s'était-il entiché de cet homonculus? Il se détestait.

-Tu trembles Chibi-chan.

- Toi aussi.

Le blond s'approcha lentement du visage de son dit « ennemi ». Et aussi délicatement qu'on cueille un bouton d'or il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Envy avait arrêté de pleurer. Un doux sourire éclairait maintenant son visage.

Il effectuera de une dernière transformation qui eu pour effet de le libérer de tout ce qui le retenait. Le néant se rapprochait. Il entendit dans le lointain une personne hurler. Le full metal serrait son prisonnier pour ne pas qu'il se casse au contacte de l'air.

-Tu sais, je déteste les humains. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Je les envie tellement et j'envie ton frère plus que tout. S'il n'avait pas été là tu aurais été tout à moi.

Il commençait à se désintégrer révélant sa vraie forme de petit lézard.

-Pour que tu ne regrettes pas ce que tu as fait, pour que je continue de détester les humains et pour que ton frère ai toute l'attention de ta pars que j'ai toujours désiré.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche et attrapa son coeur philosophale. Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, il réussi à sourire et à articuler :

-Je t'aime Edward Elric, alors vie pour moi.

La seconde d'après une brise invisible fit voler les cendres de l'homonculus, et Edward éclata en sanglot. Il avait perdu la seule personne avec qui il pouvait être Lui, la seule personne qui le comprenait vraiment.

« je te le promets Envy ! »


End file.
